


With Minerva’s Aid

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Closeted Character, Foreshadowing, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trojan Horse</p>
<p>Basically, this fic is about hidden things.  And responsible use of the internet in the work place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Minerva’s Aid

“Lesbian dating?”

A heavy hand landed on the back of her chair and all her muscles tensed as she came within a hair’s breadth of leaping out of it.

Bullock grinned down at her, seemingly unaware that he had nearly sent his partner into cardiac arrest. “Something about you I don’t know, Montoya?” He guffawed at the idea.

“No!” the denial emerged in a higher pitch than she had intended. “Geez Harvey, make a little noise next time.” There, that should give her some cover for her racing heart.

He snorted. “A graceful man like me? My feet just _whisper_ right across the ground.”

She laughed. Even that came out a little high pitched. Thankfully, Bullock didn’t seem to notice.

“So,” he nodded back at her computer screen. “Lesbian dating?”

“For the case,” she responded, putting as much ‘be serious’ as she could into her tone. _Drop it Harvey, don’t ask don’t tell requires that you **don’t ask.**_ “Remember, the ‘anonymous’ tip we got?” she prompted as he still looked blank. _Yeah, right, ‘tip’._ The so-called tip had been a practically gift wrapped email containing links to each of the victims’ profiles on the dating site; victims that had seemed random despite police department’s best effort to find the common thread that linked them all together. There was also an attachment containing a list of all the hits those profiles had gotten. The three usernames that had contacted every one of the victims had even been highlighted. _In short, it’s Bat-work._

“Right,” Bullock smiled unapologetically. “For a case… Oh! The Jack-the-Ripper wannabe?” 

She nodded. 

“You think he’d just give up,” Bullock grumbled. “He’s been scared off before he could finish the job, what? Three?” 

“Four.”

“Four times now.” He grunted. “I wonder why the vics didn’t mention they’d been to this dating site; woulda saved us some work.”

“They probably didn’t want to out themselves.” The teasing clearly over; Renee relaxed back into her chair. “And I think two of them were married. To men.”

“Huh,” Bullock replied noncommittally. “So, is that one of the suspects?”

_Is he drooling?_ “I think its photoshop,” Renee said dryly.

“Kill joy.” Bullock paused in pretend thoughtfulness. “You know, Montoya, I’m just filling out my 490 from the Steinwall case…”

“You still haven’t done that?” 

“We’ve been busy following dead ends trying to link these victims together,” he replied defensively. “Look,” his tone turned wheedling. “You can write up a 490 as well as I can and I was thinking…. Well, why not let the one of us who’d really, ah, _appreciate_ it, sort through this suspect list.” He winced at her unrelenting glare. “Come on, Montoya, I’d owe you one.”

“I think I _owe_ it to these women not to let you slobber over them. Besides, one of them is really our perp in disguise; I’m betting it’s the photoshop beauty that you’re so fond of.”

He grimaced. “Fine. But if we get a male, you know,” he wiggled his fingers in a way that was far too vague to be suggestive of anything. “ _I’m_ going to go through the suspect list while _you_ have to fill out the paperwork.”

“I’ll let Gordon know you called dibs.” She bit her lip. _Don’t start laughing, don’t start laughing._

“Damn strai- Hey!”

That did it. She broke down, almost falling out of her chair. _And he has no idea how much I appreciate that offer either!_ Her body shook as she tried to rein in her laughter. “Oh god,” she wiped tears out of the corners of her eyes and took several deep breaths to get herself under control. A glace at his face, which had turned somewhat purple, nearly set her off again.

“Come on, Bullock,” she turned off her monitor, leaving the machine running. “Let’s get lunch and I’ll think about letting you help with the suspect list.”

He grinned and stepped sideways, allowing her to shove her chair back and stand. “Really?”

“No,” she patted him on the shoulder as she passed, leading the way out of the squad room.

Behind them a light on her machine flickered as the Trojan horse program she had accidentally downloaded became active.

* * *

“Uh, Babs?”

“Yes Dick?”

“Is there a reason you have a lesbian dating site up?”

She beamed proudly, her eyes twinkling behind her cowl as she turned to face him. “This,” she waved a hand at the screen. “Is my new tap into the Gotham PD. I’m remotely controlling one of their machines.”

His jaw dropped. “You did it?”

“I did it!”

“And the lesbian dating site?” he was grinning now too.

“The link I dropped the Trojan off in. I found out that the guy we’ve been chasing off all week was using that site to pick his victims and I slipped this program in when I passed the info along. Hopefully they’ll ID him and get a warrant out soon; then we can catch the guy instead of just chasing him away. But look!” A few clicks minimized that window and brought up the GPD’s open cases database.

Dick let out a low whistle. “You’re getting pretty good at this computer stuff; soon you won’t _need_ to swing down from rooftops to catch the bad guys anymore.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
